


Breaking the Wildcat

by TrashAYfanfiction



Series: Super Dead Dove Remix Collection [5]
Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Bottom Ash Lynx, Collars, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, Hostage Situations, Kimono, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: “Be nice, and your Japanese friend will be set free.” Words were directed at Ash as a man wrenched his elbow painfully.Golzine has captured them both and proves Ash's subservience to him.Dead Dove Do Not Eat





	Breaking the Wildcat

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, nonprofit. Yadayada.  
> Probably badly written. Demented PWP. Dirty Porn. Feel bad. Shame. Written 2015ish and posted on FF.net knowing it was trash. Uploaded here because the anime is out! I love the anime but the overall tone isn’t as dark as the manga. I am making up for that darkness.  
> He used Ash to get at Eiji, Eiji to get at Ash. He would break the wildcat and tame him.  
> Whooooo, FINALLY EDITED!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Be nice, and your Japanese friend will be set free.” Words were directed at Ash as a man wrenched his elbow painfully.

Papa Dino escorted them down the hallway with two armed guards. They were lead into a lavishly decorated room. Plush carpet, tapestry drapes, a red silk-covered king-size bed, this room was larger than most Japanese apartments Eiji had visited. Ash was bound by the wrists, but Eiji allowed to walk free, reminding him just how little of a threat he was.

In the room were three pretty boys ranging from the ages 10-15. Ash assumed they were Dino’s current pets. They all were young, thin, and pale. Their childish frames not yet fleshed out from puberty, eyes eager to please due to fear of punishment. Ash remembered when he was one of those boys. He assumed the reason they were here now was to remind him.

Dino pointed his finger and the boys scampered out. He sent Ash down the hall into the bathroom to shower and be changed. Ash left without protest, knowing when to pick his fights. Just one more attempt at breaking him. If he did this, they would let Eiji go.

Eiji and Dino were alone. “Nothing like a clean boy,” Dino began changing his clothes to a robe while Eiji tried not to look. “He’ll smell like lavender, and his skin is softer than you can imagine. He is a beauty,” Eiji fought the urge to challenge Dino, say something smart, but with his emotions running high he would probably humiliate himself.

Eiji leaned awkwardly against a small table while they waited. He hoped that Papa Dino would stay on the other side of the room. He wasn’t naïve enough not to know what being invited to this room meant. Sex. Torture. Both. Humiliation.

Puffing on a cigar, Papa Dino took a second to think, “You like him, don’t you?”

 “Everyone likes him,” Eiji answered nonchalantly.

Dino chuckled, “Ah right you are, he has the talent to please anybody if he chooses to, but you like him more than others, don’t you? He likes you. I can tell. When I first caught you, I’d never seen him so angry.”

Eiji stayed silent.

“Ah, beauty queens always take so long, but I suppose that’s how they stay perfect. I bet he’s stretching himself to make sure I don’t tear him open in a jealous rage,” Dino smirked sideways at Eiji, “It’s always amusing when that happens. He’s bedridden for a few days and needs to be completely dependent on my help. Sometimes he tries to ignore it, and it’s amusing to see him limp around with discomfort on his face.”

When Ash finally presented himself, he commanded attention.

“Beautiful,” Dino smiled.

He was breathtaking. Both sets of eyes immediately drawn to him. His hair was still damp, droplets of water were running down his face; his skin glistened in the yellow artificial light. The hair in his face made him look younger, a trick Eiji had seen before. What caught Eiji’s attention most was what Ash was wearing. It was stunning and Eiji wondered if there had been someone to help dress him.

Eiji had expected Ash appear nude or in some form of dangerously skimpy underwear, but… he wasn’t.

Ash was in floor length, satin, furisode; Japanese maiden’s kimono. Mock-furisode, Eiji corrected himself. This was definitely an Americanized one, erotically shiny black, red ruffles around the collar and sleeves, glimmering jade butterflies. The obi’s bow was tied in front, courtesan style, like he was a present, its long tails meeting Ash’s feet. The kimono wasn’t folded correctly so it exposed much of Ash’s chest and legs, slick satin draping seductively his form. The gap beginning at mid-calf exposed his legs, and there must have not been anything other than the obi to tie it because Ash’s chest was almost exposed, if he had breasts, they would have barely covered. Eiji assumed that was probably the point. He didn’t like it. The ends of the kimono dragged on the ground like a train. …Eiji had always wanted to see Ash in a yukata. To take him to a festival in Japan, in his hometown. Have him smile and laugh….

Ash had a thin gloss on his lips, as well as what must have been mascara, because Eiji noticed his blonde eyelashes weren’t blonde anymore. Ash was barefoot.

There was also a new earring adorned Ash’s ear, gold with another jade stone that matched his eyes, probably cheaper than the last one, but expensive none the less. Eiji also noticed a think collar around his neck, with a stone that matched, stark black against Ash’s pale skin.

“You’re staring,” Dino’s voice broke the silence and Eiji flinched, “I had it picked out just for you,” Dino took a puff from his cigar, “Japanese bobtail and a lynx. Hmmm, which to start with first?”

Ash’s eyes went wide, whirling, suddenly looking like a very scary, beautiful, vixen, “You said you would leave him alone.”

Dino chuckled, “I think my cats should play with each other. I think they’d like it,”

Ash glared daggers.

“Stop being uppity, Come here,” Dino gestured to Ash. Ash fumed, then obediently stepped forward, a little shyer than he’d been. Dino smirked, he was acting like his first time.

Ash straddled Dino in the large armchair Dino was sitting in. There was no use in fighting here, fighting would only get Eiji into trouble, …..but he didn’t want Eiji to see this.

Papa Dino pulled him closer by the collar. “You’re older, but still as beautiful as ever,”

“I wish I could say the same for you,”

Dino snorted and tightened his grip. Ash faked a whine and playfully tilted his chest forward into the older man’s face.

“Don’t be like that, your lover is watching. You don’t want him to think you’re enjoying this, do you?” Playing to Dino’s suggestion, Ash wrinkled his nose and avoided the mouth coming towards him, only allowing it to kiss his neck and collarbone. Dino pulled him up closer on his lap, sliding a hand under the kimono to grope his ass, moving to the front of the kimono, playing with Ash’s nipple, licking up Ash’s jawline to his ear. Suddenly he pinched and pulled one.

Ash moaned. He was torn between trying to save face and playing along with Dino. Things went better when he was good little slave boy, and wait for an opportunity. He’d try to forget that Eiji was even there. But Eiji… Seeing him like this up close…. He glanced over to see than Eiji had politely transfixed his gaze at a wall.

Dino was persistent and eventually Ash kissed him, hard, tongues mingling, arms looping loosely around the older man’s neck, how he wanted to tighten them and crush the bastard’s throat, bite off his tounge... Dino ran a hand along Ash’s neck, pushing the kimono off one shoulder exposing his back.

Eiji felt sick. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. They were really going to do it, right here, in front of him. He didn’t want to see this. Maybe if he kept his eyes on the patterned wallpaper he could ignore their sighs and it would all be over. He tried to look away, but the sight of Ash’s mouth on Dino, tongues exchanging saliva… That green eye glancing over to meet his. Fear in his eye, but …teasing. Letting Eiji know that he wanted this to be him. Eiji bit his tongue. If the thought that, he was just as bad as all those other men who desired Ash.

The older man pulled Ash forward by the knees, rutting against the boy, the kimono sliding back to reveal pale muscled legs, and a hint of small black underwear.

Ash continued to kiss, trying to get lost in the feeling. It wasn’t working, it had never worked before. ‘Suck it up,’ he told himself, then grimacing thinking of what else he would be told to suck. ‘This will all be over soon, like always. Do it and they let Eiji go.’ Eiji as a voyeur threw him off. Why though? Eiji knew the shameful side of Ash. Eiji already knew about his past. Was it for Eiji to see him stripped of his power and dignity, helpless? Eiji had already seen him at his weakest moments. Why? Why was this different? Eiji already knew all this about him. Eiji knew he was a whore. Why was witnessing it so different?

He wasn’t able to put up his defenses. Why was it more degrading in front of this innocent kid. Did it drill home their difference? To be the willing little boytoy.

He didn’t care what most people thought, but his one, most important person, seeing him like this…

 Papa Dino had laid him down on a glass table, hard and cool under the satin, feet dangling over the edge. He pulled the fabric of the kimono open, fully baring Ash’s chest, nipples hardening to the air. He didn’t untie the obi. No, Ash thought, don’t make Eiji untie it. He prayed Eiji wasn’t looking. The obi was the only thing still holding the kimono to his body.

Not that it was covering anything. Dino pulled open the lower half of the kimono, exposing Ash’s crotch.

Papa Dino lightly traced a finger down his hipbones, stopping to admire the short black boxers and how the silk clung to Ash’s form. Running his fingers up the boys legs and over the slight bulge in the front from Ash’s flaccid penis, he pulled them down around Ash’s knees. Ash gasp; he wasn’t hard, but he knew Dino would soon change that. “Is your hole ready for me?”

He felt rough, familiar hands, fondle him; rolling his balls in ways that always made his body betray him. He knew it got Dino off to watch him come. He shifted and he felt the silk around his legs restrict his movement.

“You’ve gotten bigger,” Dino said, admiring Ash’s length.

Ash snorted, “I’m not fifteen anymore,”

“Is that how long it’s been since we’ve done this?”

Ash didn’t know.

“You know I love you, that’s why I’m still interested in you,”

Ash flinched when Dino began to lick the tip of his member, taking it all in, not as easily this time, placing a big hand on his chest to hold him down, coarse facial hair scraping against his inner thighs. Ash tensed at the feeling. He never liked receiving blowjobs, it always made him feel vulnerable having someone’s face between his legs. He could never remember liking the feeling. He remembered back when Dino could fit both his cock and balls into his mouth at once, chuckling around it and at how it made Ash squirm. He didn’t like people making him feel good, that made it worse. He preferred to give blowjobs, knowing that if anything, he could just bite their dick off.

Moving his hand to stroke Ash, Dino licked Ash’s now developed pectorals, holding down his shoulders, giving each muscle a kiss, biting lightly, leaving marks, sucking on his nipples enjoying the little sounds that hadn’t changed from when he was a boy, especially when he used his teeth, “You’ve always been sensitive here, kitten,” Pulling the bottom of the kimono open further, he kissed down Ash’s abdomen, stopping at his bellybutton, kissing it and swirling his tongue around. He licked and nipped at Ash’s thighs, stopping to flick his tongue against the spot right behind his balls. Ash couldn’t help letting lose a moan in ecstasy, placing both hands on Dino’s head. That was the spot.

Eiji’s head jerked up at the sound. His legs tensed and his hands balled into fists. It was wrong. He was glad he was across the room from them, but he could still see Ash’s pale legs on either side of Dino, toes curled in pleasure. That sound may have also sent a jolt of pleasure to his crotch.

“So responsive, roll over,” Dino told him.

Ash did, and Dino hiked up the kimono, pulling his boxers all the way off, tossing them out of the way. Ash felt the cool air on the backs of his thighs, and the sting from Dino hitting him, red mark heating the soft skin, and for the first time in a long time, he felt embarrassed; chest pressed against the table, ass in full view of the room, wearing a lot of clothes that weren’t covering anything. He thought he’d gotten over that feeling years ago. Was Dino just going to fuck him now, no prep, to prove that Ash could take it? He’d prepped himself beforehand, but just shoving it in never felt good.

Ash felt large hands traveling down his hips. Ok, maybe he would get prep at least.

He felt two fingers spread him open and felt a tongue, then teeth nipping at his ass cheeks. Oh, no, not this, not in front of Eiji.

Ash felt Dino kiss and lick his ass, sucking on the skin. He tried to hold back all his little sounds, but he was sure some escaped. He hated sex like this. If they were rough and just used him he could lay there and take it, detach from himself and become an object. He couldn’t do that with where they wanted to listen to him moan. He wasn’t going to bat his paws and meow in front of Eiji.

A warm, wet, tongue flicked across his hole, and he squirmed. He braced his hands against the table. His knees were weak, he knew he looked pathetic.

He felt Dino’s thumbs spread him open farther, and he prayed nothing too weird would be stuck up is ass for Eiji to see. His hole was given one last suck, and he could almost say he was thankful when he felt a lubricated finger probe him open. That meant it would probably be over soon.

He must have given a sigh of relief because Dino chuckled, “You like that wildcat?” Ash turned red, and hid his face in his arms. He hated this, standing on his tiptoes, bent over the table…

“You’re tighter than usual; I assume you haven’t done it with him?” Dino’s eyes flicked across the room.

“Nah, it’s just been a bit since I was fucking your fat, meaty, fingers. But what if I told you I have been fucking him? Would you charge him a fee?”

“Oh, so you haven’t been fucking my associates for information either? Good. I’ll make sure you feel this because I know how you enjoy my ‘fat meaty fingers’,”

Ash grunted and he felt another finger slip inside him. “Just because I can take it doesn’t mean I like it,”

Dino kissed his ear. Those fingers curled, drumming against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through his body. He dug his fingernails into his fists, hoping, praying Eiji didn’t watch.

He rocked his ass back onto those fingers, and unintentionally let out another moan. The lube was a sensitizing one, it tingled his insides.

Dino smiled, swatting him on the thigh, “Behave yourself, Ash, we have a guest, ”

A third finger as added and he was scissored. Shifting he could see Eiji out of the corner of his eye, hands over his face. Good, Ash thought…

He could hear Dino untie his housecoat, and felt a strong hand grab his hip. He felt the wet blunt head of Dino’s cock teasing his hole, running it up and down his crack before pressing into him. Ash gritted his teeth and tried to relax; he knew how to take it; this had potential to be rough seeing as he wasn’t on Dino’s good side anymore. This was a punishment. He wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t like it rough. Dino may only have lubricated him to not break his toy.

Ash remembered the last time he bled. He was young, thirteen maybe fourteen. He’d gotten angry over one of his friends dying on Dino’s command; and yelled if Dino would do the same to him when he got too old for the man’s taste. Dino fucked him until he broke and kept fucking him, refusing to let him heal for the next couple weeks.

He felt it slid in, all the way to the hilt. Testicles bounced soft and warm against his body, eager to empty their load.

He relaxed against the table as Dino fucked him at a steady pace, then paused.

The hand in his hair pulled his head up, controlling his gaze, “Look,” Dino whispered in his ear.

Eiji had risen, horrified, from his seat, and was standing there, looking fearful and lost, not to mention angry. He looked like he wanted to shout at Dino, attack him, make him stop, but feared the consequences for Ash if he did.

“What are you going to do?” Dino asked, mocking, “Your friend belongs to me,” He knew Eiji was courageous; it would be fun to see what he did.

Eiji didn’t know, but he kept his eyes on Ash. Ash couldn’t hold eye contact.

He laughed, “Are you jealous? Do you want to fuck him too? You’ll have to wait your turn. Or should fuck you both at the same time? Too bad we don’t still have Marvin around, eh Ash?”

“You said you’d leave him alone,” Ash closed his eyes and exhaled. Under control, stay under control.

Eiji defiantly took a step closer.

 Ash panicked, he needed to get the boy to move away, He fought the urge to snarl, scare the poor kid, but opted for the better option. “It’s okay,” He reassured, “I’ve done this before,”

He could see Eiji wanted to fight that statement, telling him he didn’t need to do it again.

Dino entered his body again, resuming the rhythm.

Ash arched his back. The Japanese boy’s eyes were looking right at him. Those dark, dark, brown eyes that stole his soul away; they were filled with pity for him.

He never wanted anyone’s pity.

Trying to maintain his pride, he glared at Eiji. But that only made those brown eyes soften even more. Ash decided to forget about it, fixing his eyes somewhere else, anywhere else.

The hand in his hair then slid down, gripping the thick black collar, pulling, making him feel lightheaded. …if he fainted he wouldn’t have to pay attention to anything, just let Dino fuck him and wake up when they were through...

The pace picked up and he could feel the familiar burn in his ass, not pain, it could be pleasure if he let it, but he wouldn’t let it.

His face was shoved to the table, cheek touching the warm sweaty glass, room jostling back and forth as he was rutted into.

His body began to tighten as just the right spots were hit. Scrunching his eyes shut, Ash tried to focus on his climax. Sometimes Dino wouldn’t stop until he climaxed, so he learned how to do it pretty much on command. He felt his body clench and spasm, come probably soiling the carpet.

The smooth skin and jerking movement of the boy beneath him were exquisite. Dino held Ash’s hips tight as he filled him, whispering in Ash’s hair how much he missed him and what a good fuck toy he was.

Eiji was stricken.

He could see come run down Ash legs when Dino pulled out. Ash was panting, leaning against the table, trying not to dry heave.

“Come here,” Dino sat down again in his armchair, and Ash stumbled toward him obediently sitting on his lap, allowing Dino’s arm around him.

“I’m feeling generous today,” Dino mused, finally pulled the bow open on Ash’s obi, causing the furisode to slither down his shoulders. “Would you like a go at him?” Ash’s green eyes looked away.

“You can fuck him however you want, but if you don’t fuck him, someone else will.”

Eiji thought of Dino, Marvin, and all the other men who had wanted to touch Ash. It made him sick. Ash had cried about it to him before. He wanted to kill them for what they had done. He didn’t want to be like them.

If he did this he would be right alongside those men.

“Make up your mind, I’m waiting,” Dino’s eyes flickered to Ash, “He’s waiting,” Ash twitched nervously in the older man’s lap.

Eiji hesitated. If it was him, he could at least make it gentle. It didn’t need to mean anything, he told himself. Like when Ash had kissed him at the prison, it didn’t mean anything. He moved to the bed.

Ash could see the worry in his eyes. Shakily he took Eiji’s hand and plodded over to the bed, laying back, inviting Eiji to lay down on top of him. Eiji stiffened at the contact.

“It’s okay, look at me,” Ash kissed him, their second kiss, full of love and compassion, willing Eiji to breathe. He put his hand on Eiji’s hair. “It’ll be alright, do what he asks. I’m here. This is me”

Eiji’s heart was pounding, he didn’t know if it was fear or the kiss. He couldn’t deny that he’d dreamed of Ash before, but when he looked at the pale boy below him, …..he didn’t want him like this.

“Will you be alright?”

“I’ll be alright,” Ash reassured him, “You can’t hurt me,”

“I- I don’t know I can-“

Ash shushed him, “Just close your eyes and pretend I’m a girl,” He nudged Eiji closer between his legs, “Hurry. We’re pressed for time,”

Eiji knew and he tried to calm his nerves. Papa Dino was right there, reminding him if he didn’t do this, someone else would. He was shaking, but he didn’t want to see Ash degraded by yet another man in front of him.

“Wait,” Eiji took off Ash’s collar and let it drop to the floor. Ash slowly smiled, caressing the older boy’s face, “I am in love with you. You do know that, right?,” Eiji didn’t know if Ash meant that, or was trying to make him feel better. Ash had a silver tongue.

“So, you haven’t done this before. How touching,” Papa Dino’s words made Eiji jump.

Ash licked his lips, reminding himself that it probably was Eiji’s first time with anyone, let alone a man.

“Eiji, please,” Ash pleaded.

Eiji looked down at him. He looked so weak, so… vulnerable. It would have been endearing if this had been an intimate moment.

He wanted to but….“I….I can’t.” He gestured to his crotch, “It’s….it’s not hard”

Ash sighed and chuckled, “I would enjoy fixing that,” Ash bounced his hips, “Unzip your pants,” Ash slid his body down the bed until he was eye level at Eiji’s crotch. Eiji flinched. Ash met his eyes and pulled his pants open, mouthing and kissing the tender flesh.

“This happens to be one of the things I’m best at.” Eiji blushed,

“I like it too,” Ash glanced up at him, “May I?”

Eiji breathed, “Yesssss,”

Dino smirked at them but kept his mouth shut as Ash bobbed his head and sucked the other to hardness. Brilliant green eyes never leaving Eiji. This continued for several minutes.

“Please, you’re ready now” Ash righted himself, sliding up the bed, pulling the other boy on top of him.

Gathering his resolve, Eiji plunged forward; violently inexperienced. Ash gasp, grabbing the older boy by the shoulders, fingers digging deep into his skin.

It was unlike anything Eiji had ever felt before. The warm body beneath him, the tightness, the slickness... Ash was whispering small reassuring words in his ear that probably weren’t meant to sound romantic. He told him to move, and kissed him again, this time with his tongue.

Eiji couldn’t stop.

He was scared. He was grateful for Ash kissing him, it made him feel more comfortable with the situation. It made him feel like they actually wanted this. Eiji kissed back. Leaning down, palms on the bed near either side of Ash’s ribs, Ash’s legs wrapped around his hips; he was so warm, …..he could see why people paid money for this. No! He wouldn’t think that. He hated himself for the though. Ash’s warm tightness, still wet from Dino, wrapped around him, his smooth skin, tongue moving in his mouth, soft butt rubbing against his thighs… His scent. He wished his friend wasn’t so good at this.

He ached.

He bucked harder, causing Ash to gasp, and hold him tighter. It was unlike anything else in the world. Ash… being like this with Ash. He’d dreamed of thi……

Eiji tore his mouth away, fearful of the thoughts he was having, looking into Ash’s eyes for a sign of anger. He’d been repressing these feelings for months. Fearing Ash’s reaction to them. He feared himself. He never wanted to actually get this far. Could Ash read him like he read Ash?

Those cool green eyes stared back at him, mouth cracking into a sad smile. He tightened his legs around Eiji’s hips and started moving on his own, for Eiji had almost stopped his movement. He stared at Ash mortified, as the boy ground onto him. It was so…..slutty.

Eiji jerked up, all but throwing Ash away from him. Ash’s stomach dropped at the realization. He couldn’t. He didn’t want see Ash do that, to have these feelings...

“What’s wrong?” Papa Dino looked up from where he was jerking himself, “Not your liking? I assure you he’s good, just tell him what you would like,” Eiji tried to hold back his rage, Dino laughed, “He’s quite the cockslut if you let him,” he looked over at where Ash was sitting at  headboard of the kingsize bed.  Ankles crossed, knees pulled in to his chest. “I think you hurt his feelings,” And it was true, Eiji could feel the fear and disgust from him that made his heart ache.

“Aren’t you going to finish the job?” Dino smirked, “You’re not done yet,”

Ash silently got up, going over to where Eiji was sitting on the edge of the bed and paused. Standing there, looking at him.

He got down on his knees, reaching to fist his cock. Eiji covered his eyes, but Papa Dino shook his head, “Ride him,”

Grudgingly Ash swung a leg over the other boy’s thighs, straddling him. The closeness of their chests, the beating of their hearts… He avoided the other boy’s face while simultaneously running his hands through the other boy’s hair and breathing in his scent. He didn’t think he could do it. He’d already spoiled enough of his innocence.

Dino was getting impatient, “What are you waiting for? Ride him,”

Ash swallowed, Eiji had already been inside of him… he could do this, he’d done it time and time again with other men. He put his hand on the other’s shoulders to steady himself, He raised his hips, tried not to look in Eiji’s eyes. Eiji looked away as well. He felt a pang of guilt. He knew was it felt like to have your body used. How was this different?

“Well?” He could tell Dino was getting impatient.

He couldn’t do it. He didn’t’ care who raped him afterwards. He slid back down Eiji’s lap and cried. Looping his arms around the other boy, whispering how sorry he was, he hoped Eiji could hear, because he was sure his voice had gone horse.…

“You useless little…” Dino got up and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him off Eiji. He tumbled to the floor, unwilling to fight back, all energy gone from his body. Dino kicked him, and he took it.

Eiji yelled, jumping on Dino’s back, only to be easily knocked away, landing hard against an expensive vase that shattered and cut him as he fell.

Eiji was back up his feet, this time attempting to tackle Dino.

 “Eiji! The guards!” The guards rushed forward with batons,

“You will never escape my little Lynx,”

Max found them a few days later. Alive, shaken, traumatized. Somehow the light in Eiji’s eyes didn’t go out. But Ash was even more distant, far away. Neither of them ever disclosed what happened in those few days, but Ash flinched when Eiji touched him, and Eiji was even more protective of the other.


End file.
